


he is here for the chaos and nothing more

by andthentheybow



Series: of false gods and fake kings and everything in between [7]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Gen, Minecraft IRL, Moral Ambiguity, Non-Linear Narrative, Unreliable Narrator, hurt with like. minor amounts of comfort, i will not hear otherwise, no beta we die like a man being killed by his father, techno is just. he is just vibing guys, techno is the middle brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthentheybow/pseuds/andthentheybow
Summary: he is not the god of this world, but he is the god of many others. he is the potato king, the reaper, the bringer of death, emperor and ruler and dictator and god of blood and all things unholy.sure, he doesn’t hold as much power as dream in this world, but he’s beaten dream before. he’ll do it again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & Niki | Nihachu, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: of false gods and fake kings and everything in between [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001208
Comments: 29
Kudos: 261





	he is here for the chaos and nothing more

**Author's Note:**

> don't be creepy about content creators, these are my interpretations of their personas, if they're uncomfortable this will be deleted, etc etc
> 
> tw for brief implications of suicidal thoughts (fourth section, fourth paragraph, the section that starts with "what he can do is this")  
> the section about techno liking gold/giving gold to his loved ones was 100% inspired by "Friends, Family, and Gold" by ImperialKatwala and you should totally check them out, they're amazing
> 
> also i definitely didn't edit this like. at all if you notice any mistakes that's On Me

he is many things.

blood god. violent anarchist. emperor. king. farmer. pig.

he wants many things.

blood. violence. power. peace. to be feared. to protect. to love.

he has many things.

a crown. a title. a background. a following. a family.

he creates many things.

farms. kingdoms. rebellions. revolutions. chaos.

he is here for one thing and one thing only: chaos, and nothing more.

xXx

he is not the god of this world, but he is the god of many others. he is the potato king, the reaper, the bringer of death, emperor and ruler and dictator and god of blood and all things unholy.

sure, he doesn’t hold as much power as dream in this world, but he’s beaten dream before. he’ll do it again. the last time they went head-to-head, two behemoths battling it out in an arena for hundreds of thousands of people, he won. it wasn’t easy, not by a long shot, but he still won. they split the prize, but he won. and he’ll win again and again and again.

dream is the god of this world. but dream personally seeks him out and asks him to join, tells him all about l’manberg and schlatt and exile. he knows all of this already, the stream of letters from his brothers is almost nonstop, but he lets dream explain anyway. dream tells him that there’s one condition- it is dream’s world. he will not be a god, he will not be more powerful than dream. they all have their roles to play.

he does not care about their roles. he doesn’t fit any role- hero, villain, whatever. he just is. he tells dream this, and dream laughs, says that as a god, you have to play the roles they want you to play. he disagrees, and he tells dream this, too. dream tells him that he doesn’t have to accept the offer if he doesn’t want to.

he accepts. of course he accepts. he doesn’t need to be a god to be more powerful than dream. he’s ruled many a world without being a god before.

xXx

he is a child, and he rules the world.

he doesn’t remember much about his childhood. he knows that he grows up in a village where people don’t like him, and eventually he’s abandoned in the nether where the piglins don’t like him, either. so he sets off with only the clothes on his back and the ratty red blanket tied around his neck like a cape and the diamond sword he steals from the bastion when he leaves. and then he’s alone, for what seems like a very long time but is probably not.

eventually, a man finds him. he doesn’t think philza is a man, not at first. at first, he thinks he’s an angel. phil picks him up and spreads his wide wings and flies them out of the nether, out of the world he has always and never called home. phil calls him blade and feeds him and lets him sleep in his bed. he builds second things, a second chair that’s a little too tall for him and a second sink in the small bathroom and a small bedroom for him to call his own.

eventually, he tells phil what he’s been calling himself all this time. phil smiles kindly, and he tacks the name phil gave him onto the end. phil has tears in his eyes and he knows he’s done something right, and he knows he’ll spend the rest of his life trying to make phil proud.

phil is the first person to show him true kindness, and that’s something he’ll never forget. in turn, phil is the first person he opens up to, the first person he trusts, the first person he loves. he and phil both have a bloodlust, a need for adventure that can never be satisfied. for a year, it’s the two of them against the world. phil takes him to new places and introduces him to new people, and eventually they find wilbur, and then tommy, and then he has two brothers and a father and he is happy.

but he has a bloodlust and a need for adventure that cannot be filled in a farm or in a home. so he leaves, and he plans to return, and he promises to visit. wilbur and tommy write to him constantly, a never-ending stream of letters. he and phil meet up and go on adventures and they conquer entire fucking worlds, and soon everybody knows their names. everybody knows their family. everybody knows the blood god and what he can do.

xXx

what he can do is this: farm potatoes for fourteen hours straight in an underground ravine to help his brothers. mine for days on end in literal hell to get enough netherite for everyone on their side. create withers as a back-up plan, because he knows this will never go the way he wants it to go.

what he can do is this: shoot a firework at his little brother’s best friend under mild amounts of peer pressure. do nothing when his older brother starts going insane, because he knows this will end in the most amount of chaos. annihilate the country that his brothers have spent so long fighting for.

what he can do is this: tell them from the beginning that he’s here for anarchy. that he’s against the government. that he doesn’t like power.

what he can do is this: talk his older brother down from the edge of the ravine when it all starts getting to be too much. hold his younger brother when the nightmares get to be too much and he’s sobbing and then never mention it in the morning. fight for anarchy, yes, but fight for his brothers, too.

what he can do is this: cause bloodshed. cause chaos. cause havoc. he is here for the chaos and nothing more, after all.

xXx

causing havoc is what he does best. so when dream whispers in the back of his mind as tubbo gives his speech, team chaos?, he can’t help but agree.

perhaps, he whispers back, and he knows the masked god well enough to know that he’s stifling a grin.

he is never smiling. dream always is.

he makes up his mind before his father even arrives. he was expecting wilbur to blow it all up, he makes sure he’s out of the blast range when it happens. he is not expecting to see his father, staring at wilbur. he is not expecting to hear his older brother asking their father to kill him. he is not expecting to see his father oblige.

most people don’t remember, but he does: it takes two hits for wilbur to go down.

he will never admit it, but he is afraid. his father killed wilbur in cold blood. what’s to say he won’t do the same to his other children? that he is not so mad that he will send them all home? he knows that will never happen, but somewhere, he’s still a scared kid.

he’s still a scared kid, and he’s also fucking angry. he’s so fucking angry that phil just killed wilbur, and he makes up his mind then and there, team chaos, and he summons his fucking withers because he may not be the god of this world but he’s sure as hell close to one.

he kills his younger brother. he truly is his father’s son.

xXx

he knows he has never been the best brother. he tries his damn best, but he’s the blood god. he has a job to do, and that job doesn’t include being a proper big brother.

he and wilbur are close. they fight sometimes, sure, but they have the same goals, in the end. tommy is an agent of chaos, a gremlin, still a literal child. he leaves when tommy is still so young, and when he finds them again in pogtopia, there’s so much that the kid doesn’t know about the world.

tommy’s been through war, sure, and he obviously thinks he’s the hero of the story. but he still has so much to learn about the world. he needs to know that people betray you. that violence is the only inevitable outcome. that the only way to resolve things is to make sure you get your way.

he fights tommy, spars with him, trains him to be better. tommy challenges him after the death of tubbo, and wilbur is egging them on, and ender, what has their family become? he fights tommy and takes him down easily, tommy’s rage is blinding him, and it stays in the pit. it always stays in the fucking pit.

“violence is the only universal language, tommy,” he says, again and again, trying to drill the lesson into his little brother’s head. in truth, he knows that violence isn’t the only universal language. there’s love. companionship. the human condition, and all that. but people betray you. people are selfish. in the end, there is only violence.

xXx

he knows, at first, that his brothers don’t believe him. they have each other. they have phil. they are a happy family.

love is the universal language that they speak, not violence. they give him potatoes and farming tools and hang off phil’s arms and cling to him as he flies them around their house. wilbur and niki bake together and laugh and get covered in flour. tommy and tubbo fly through the caves, giggling like the children they are. love is their language.

he watches them devolve, over time. wilbur slowly loses his mind, becoming so apathetic that not even niki can drag him out of it. it is not his job to save his brother; when wil wants to be saved, he’ll be saved. tommy caves under the pressures of a second exile and a best friend choosing country over him. his brothers both learn that love is not a language that can be trusted.

phil, on the other hand. phil knows. he knows that love cannot be trusted, but he speaks it anyways. he recognizes his sons’ interests and tailors activities and gifts to them. he makes sure that they know how much he cares about them. he practically adopts dream’s entire world, for ender’s sake. and he knows damn well that love cannot be trusted, but he speaks it anyways.

“you should try it sometime,” he says.

xXx

he does. try it, that is. some deep-rooted instinct, the piglin part of him, tells him that gold is good. that gold is important. that his people are important, so he should give them gold.

and so he does. he creates little trinkets and jewelry out of gold. the first ones he makes when he is fourteen and he hides them from wilbur because he thinks his older brother will make fun of him. he gives phil a necklace and phil cries and he panics for a moment because he’s never seen phil cry before.

but phil just tells him he’s proud, and a few weeks later he gives wilbur a necklace, too, and wilbur doesn’t make fun of him, he just hugs him tight.

eventually, he gives tommy a necklace, too. tommy is eleven and looks at him very confused but accepts the gift, and for his seventeenth birthday his family presents him with a golden necklace of his own, roughly carved to look like theirs.

that’s the first time he ever remembers crying.

xXx

love is alright, he thought then, and it’s alright, he thinks now. it can be enjoyed, but it still cannot be trusted.

which is why he speaks the universal language of violence. he single-handedly wins wars and kills rebellions and he is powerful. he is a god. he gets drunk on bloodshed and high on the adrenaline of a good fight. he and dream spar again and again and again even before the official duel, just because they both like the challenge.

he wears the cape to remember where he came from, just a scared kid in the nether with a red blanket tied around his neck. he wears the crown because he looks damn good in it. it’s gold, it’s shiny, and it makes him happy.

there is a small list of things that can make him happy: phil. wilbur and tommy. gold. potatoes. blood.

blood for the blood god, and potatoes for his throne.

xXx

the rebellion is something else. he joins because his brothers ask and dream lets him in, and he knows he’s going to be taking down a government, which is going to be fun. anarchy always is, especially the violent kind. he knows wilbur will let him be plenty violent.

he knows how his brothers work. it’s the other members of the rebellion that are more confusing.

niki inserts herself into their family like she has always belonged there. she treats him like a brother and she forces him to rest and heal and take care of himself, something only phil has dared to do, and he’s honestly too afraid to argue. he’s never had a mother before, or a sister, but he’s pretty sure niki would be it.

“revolution waits for no man,” he tells her as she forcibly drags and injured wilbur to their makeshift medical area.

“i’m no fucking man,” this tiny woman snarls back at him. “revolution can wait for me.”

and he steps aside and lets her go. he is the blood god, and niki does not believe in bloodshed.

neither does tubbo. tubbo believes in peaceful words, in diplomacy and blackmail and doing things from the shadows. he’s their spy in manberg, even though wilbur insists they can’t trust him. during the festival, he knows that wilbur is whispering to tubbo, saying that he’s not gonna shoot, he’s on their side,

and he shoots.

and tubbo forgives him.

that’s the most confusing part. tommy fights him and wilbur eggs them on and niki screams for them to stop, but tubbo is silent. and later, the boy seeks him out from where he’s trying to distract himself in his potato farm and stands behind him until he turns back.

“what?” he asks, a bit harsh.

“i just wanted you to know that i forgive you,” tubbo says. there are scars, awful burn marks running up and down the side of his face, dipping below the collar of his loose shirt and doubtlessly covering the rest of his body. he could’ve just used a sword, but no, he blew the kid up with a fucking firework.

“what?” he asks again, this time a bit dumbfounded.

“i forgive you,” tubbo repeats, and then he leaves.

they both try to avoid each other after that.

so, yeah, it’s not his brothers that confuse him. it’s the rest of the rebellion. quackity, who switches sides almost without warning and becomes one of their harshest defenders. fundy, his nephew, technically, who’s apparently been on their side this whole time. eret, the former traitor, who tubbo and niki trust unconditionally and who tommy and wilbur can’t even look at. dream.

dream, who says he is on their side, who defends tommy with him in the battle of the lake, who gives wilbur stacks of tnt and whispers to him about chaos. dream, who meets with him on a mountain and gives him supplies and stands tall, so he makes a mound of dirt to stand taller.

“i have something for you,” dream whispers, all dark and mysterious like the dark and mysterious god he is.

“is it clout?” he whispers back, because he really doesn’t care.

he’s just in it for the chaos. nothing more.

xXx

he has passionately decreed himself a violent anarchist.

that’s just his whole brand, really. government sucks. he’s just in it for the chaos, and nothing more. that’s just kind of the way it’s always been. that’s the way it’s supposed to be. blood for the blood god, and all that.

he has morals, sure, and he stays damn true to them. he won’t let anyone get in the way, not his brothers, not his father, not anything.

xXx

that’s why phil doesn’t yell at him. he’s hiding out, at his base, knowing even if quackity and fundy and tommy manage to track him down, he’s more than prepared to kill them all. easily. but phil he lets in, phil he lets slip through.

“i sent wilbur home,” phil says, and his voice is comforting, is peaceful. almost. they’re both on edge, these two that have been together longest, neither knowing how the other will react. “he’s gonna be clearing his head for a bit. tommy seeing him would be bad for tommy’s health. you seeing him would be bad for his.”

“you’re telling me i can’t go home,” he says flatly. phil snorts and gestures around.

“what, this not good enough for you?”

this isn’t home. this doesn’t have his brothers, his family.

“where’s the lecture?” he asks instead.

“no lecture,” phil replies easily. “why would i lecture you?”

he shrugs. phil mimics the gesture.

“you were staying true to you, kid,” his father says, and the breath catches in his throat. “why would i be mad at you for that? i’m proud of you, if anything, for not caving in to the demands of others. especially your brothers.”

he does not cry. he does not smile. but he cracks a little bit of a smirk, just barely, with watery eyes that he’s vehemently deny, and he says, “you killed my withers.”

phil roars with laughter and when it dies down he apologizes, and then he lets his father hug him tight before returning to new l’manberg, or whatever it is they’re calling it.

xXx

tommy is fuming. they changed the name of the country to manberg, they took away the l’, and ender, it sounds so weird now, they called it l’manberg for a reason. he doesn’t really care, he only knows it as l’manberg through the letters they sent to him, so the change is easy.

manberg is… interesting. he’s known too many men like schlatt, men that only want power and once they have it, abuse it. he only accepts power if it’s not in the form of organized government, because he fucking hates organized government. schlatt takes the power directly from the organized government and brands himself the emperor, and wilbur and tommy call him a tyrant.

he doesn’t like schlatt. schlatt peer pressures him into killing tubbo, sure, but he mostly does it to give wilbur and tommy a chance to get out. after that, he doesn’t just dislike schlatt, he fucking hates him. he hates him for making a kid plan his own execution. he hates him for the way that tubbo and quackity both flinch in pogtopia whenever he makes sudden movements.

he’s not necessarily happy when schlatt dies, but he sure as hell isn’t sad.

xXx

he isn’t sure if anyone is sad. they’ve all been through a lot, in the last few days, and he watches from the outskirts of the destroyed city as they come together and rest. he watches their interactions from a distance.

and watching from a distance, as he always does, he can see the looks on their faces when phil half-insinuates that he’s adopted tubbo. eret and niki both display a mixture of shock and maybe a little bit of rage, and he knows it is not towards phil, never towards phil. it’s towards him. because if phil is tubbo’s father, he is tubbo’s brother, and what kind of fucking brother is he? he has absolutely no right to call himself tubbo’s brother and he knows it, especially when eret and niki are both right there and better siblings to his brothers than he could ever be.

niki takes care of them in ways that he never could, with compassion and understanding and the utmost care. eret protects and shields and does their best to make up for their mistakes, promising to raise wilbur’s son and take care of tommy and tubbo. they are good siblings. they are what good siblings should be.

what kind of brother is he?

xXx

the best he can be. he is standing in between his older brother and his younger brother, and they are both looking at him with looks in their eyes that he has never seen before. wilbur is crazed; tommy is desperate. wilbur wants to blow it up, tommy wants him to stop it from happening.

and fuck, because tommy’s looking at him with those eyes, begging him to do something. techno’s not one to be pushed around, especially by wilbur, but the guy’s still his older brother, ender damn it. and sure, he’s always been more the older brother figure just because he was adopted first, but when it comes down to it, wilbur’s the oldest. and damn if he isn’t going to follow his older brother to the grave.

he is torn, the two halves of his heart each screaming for a different thing. half of him is screaming to protect, to defend his baby brother from anything that would cause him harm with his life. the other half says to go, to do what his older brother says because that’s the way it’s always been.

the second half wins.

he’s in it for the chaos, he tells himself, nothing more.

he regrets it. ender, does he regret it. but he’ll never let it show.

xXx

he is standing outside of phil’s house in phil’s world. the potato farm is blooming. someone has been taking care of them.

phil doesn’t know he’s here. phil isn’t going to know he’s here. but it’s been weeks and he needs to see his brother.

the door opens. wilbur is standing there, in a red beanie and a yellow sweater and with a guitar slung over his shoulder.

“are you just going to stand there like a creep, or are you going to come in?” his older brother calls.

he goes in. he doesn’t move closer than three feet toward wilbur, and they talk about meaningless things, about tommy’s exile and tubbo’s presidency and how things in dream’s world are going.

“let’s see the prize, then,” he says eventually, and wilbur laughs and lifts his shirt and there are two twin scars on his stomach, close to each other but not close enough.

it took two hits for his older brother to go down.

he dives forward, into wilbur’s arms, and wilbur catches him like he was expecting it. they sit there for a long time, his knees on the ground, wilbur still in his chair at the kitchen table, just holding on to each other. eventually the door opens and phil and tommy both walk inside.

“i knew you’d be here,” phil says. he and tommy have been visiting for a while now, and the four of them sit together and wilbur plays his guitar and for the first time in a long time, things feel right. they are all on the same side. all other roles are abandoned the second they’re here, in this home, together; no wars exist, no elections, only family. only love. whatever roles they play anywhere else, here they are a family, the most important role of all.

he is in it for the chaos. but he is in it for something more. he will go back to dream’s world and he will play the anarchist, the blood god, yes. but in the end, he will always find his way back here, to the something more, to his family. with their matching gold necklaces and their scars and their trauma and their love for one another.

violence is a universal language. so is love.

he can speak them both.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos/etc fuel me!!!


End file.
